


Figure it Out

by HB48



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Realization, Teen Crush, im sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HB48/pseuds/HB48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lotte just found out that Akko and Diana are dating and that none of her friends are actually straight. With all this new knowledge, what's a girl to do? Especially when she starts to think she might not be very straight either. And who better to ask about this than Amanda O'Neill?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figure it Out

**Author's Note:**

> i blame godbear999.tumblr.com for this

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Amanda was sitting with her arms behind her head, leaning her chair backwards so far Lotte was afraid she would fall back. The redhead seemed slightly disinterested, looking around the blonde's room. Akko had run off somewhere with Diana and Sucy was god knows where. Lotte gulped and nervously rubbed her arm.

"I, uh," the blonde stuttered, trying to find the right words to say, "You know how I asked you all about your... Sexual orientations before?"

The redhead rolled her eyes; she hated how stuffy that sounded. Amanda looked back to Lotte who was now blushing a bright red. Really, what kind of dork got embarrassed by talking about sexuality?

"Yeah, I remember," Amanda got up from her chair, turning it around so she could put her arms on the backrest. 

"Well, you said you were," Lotte's eyebrows scrunched together and her nose wrinkled like she was deep in thought, "Bisexual... Correct?"

Amanda scowled, turning her nose up in disgust, "Don't say it like that. You sound like my parents. Just call it bi."

The blonde stiffened, hurriedly going to write something down on a piece of notebook paper, "Y-yes... I-I'm sorry if I offended you or brought back any bad memories."

"S'alright," Amanda smiled slightly, "You don't have to be so technical about it. It's just who ya' are."

Lotte nodded, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Ever since she found out that Akko and Diana were dating, an entirely unexplored world of sexuality had opened up to the blonde. Before Lotte had only thought that men were attracted to women and vice versa, but as it turned out, none of her friends were straight. 

And she was starting to doubt whether she was too.

Flipping through notes she had made earlier in the day, Lotte looked over all the information she had gathered. Both Akko and Diana were gay, although the later seemed to be in denial about it. Sucy had almost immediately told her that she was ace and Constanze confirmed she was ace as well. Jasmine was pansexual and Amanda was bi. But where did that leave Lotte?

Looking back up, the blonde saw that Amanda had gotten up from her seat, wandering the room she shared with Akko and Sucy. Amanda picked up one of Akko's many Shiny Chariot figures and peaked up its skirt much to Lotte's embarrassment. 

"So what did you call me here for?" Amanda put the figure back down, falling back into the chair.

Taken aback by the sudden question, Lotte sputtered out a few incoherent noises before adjusting her glasses and managing to form an answer, "I, um, just wanted to ask you, how you knew that you were... Bi."

The redhead sighed, she had told this story so many times she was starting to get tired of it. I knew since I was little I liked boys blah blah blah... But I also liked girls blah blah blah... People told me I'm confused and that I'm either gay or straight blah blah blah... It was like playing a scratched and broken record for the nth time. 

Lotte however, seemed absorbed in the half-assed retelling and was frantically jotting down notes. Amanda couldn't help but grin at the sight. It was rare to see someone so oblivious in this day and age. The redhead thought that Lotte was almost charming as she tip-toed around her words and became red at the mention of crushes and first kisses. Finishing up her story, Amanda folded her arms on top of the chair's backrest.

"Is that all you wanted ta ask me?" 

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air, amplifying the soft tapping of Lotte's pen on paper and Amanda's own breathing. The redhead felt oddly self conscious of this completely normal biological action and coughed, catching Lotte's attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear what you said. Could you repeat it?" Lotte nervously adjusted her glasses again. 

"I said, was that it? Or do you have any other questions?"

Looking through her notes, Lotte shook her head, smiling gently. Amanda nodded and got up, used to understanding simple gestures from being around Constanze so often. As she was about to exit the room, Amanda remembered how Lotte had been almost-charming earlier. 

"Hey Lotte," the blonde looked up, "If you're ever looking to do a little experimenting I'm always here." Amanda grinned, putting on her best heart-throb look, "Maybe we could even do some hands on research."

Expecting a blushing and flustered Lotte, the redhead was confused when the other girl gave no response. The awkward silence from before was back, this time about three times as strong. Amanda turned away and stared at the floor, feeling her own embarrassment rise.

It was a good minute before Lotte finally processed what Amanda had implied. This caused the blonde to flail her arms wildly and hide her red face behind her book and mutter something about being too young or waiting until you've found "the right person." The redhead burst out laughing, clutching at her sides as she gripped the door frame.

As she felt the last of her chuckles die out, Amanda grinned at the still flustered blonde, "Don't worry it was a joke. You can talk to me about this stuff whenever. I bet Akko'd love to talk to you about it too."

She left the room quietly, heading back to her own. Lotte was alone now, staring down at her notes with that big blush still on her face. The redhead's comment had definitely made her feel embarrassed but if she was entirely truthful, Lotte wouldn't mind being pursued by someone like Amanda. Quickly vanquishing that thought from her head, Lotte went back to studying, determined to figure out her own identity. 

Meanwhile, Amanda had reached her own room. Constanze was tinkering with some machine or another and Jasna was munching on some chips at her desk. The redhead jumped into her bed and sighed, stretching slightly. The shorter girl raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I was with Lotte. She had some questions about me bein' bi or somethin'. I didn't really care."

Constanze rolled her eyes, she knew Amanda was just putting up her usual "aloof bad girl act" and decided to bear with it for now. 

"Hey, don't ya' think that Lotte's pretty cute?" Amanda mumbled as she stared at the bunk above her, "She's not hot or anything but she's pretty cute. You know, with all those freckles and shit."

The shorter girl shrugged, using her wand to grab a wrench from the other side of the room before going back to her work. Constanze had been there for many of Amanda's little... Rendezvous. Amanda thought a lot of girls were cute and frankly, it made Constanze want to smack her much taller friend up the head.

"She is cute isn't she? Like a hamster," Jasna smiled, eating another chip, "Do you like her Amanda?"

"Me? Have a crush on someone?" Amanda scoffed, "Puh-lease, I haven't liked someone for years! I let my heart sway with the wind, ya' know?" 

Constanze rolled her eyes again, fingers curling at the thought of Amanda flirting with every girl she meets and being "the school bad boy" half the students fawned over in secret. Amanda was her friend but this "playboy" persona of her's honestly just pissed Constanze off. The shorter girl could just tell that despite what the redhead said, she had a genuine interest in Lotte. 

"Though... If I had to settle down, I guess I could see myself doin' it with Lotte." Amanda smiled, not noticing how big and goofy it was or how happy it made her look. Jasna aww'd while Constanze felt a headache come on. 

The redhead's mind had already drifted off, imagining what it would be like to date Lotte. She thought of their hands intertwined together, of how Lotte's soft hands would feel in her own calloused ones. How Lotte would be embarrassed for them to hold hands in public and having Amanda reassure her that it was fine (with her signature smoulder of course.) Of running her hand down Lotte's skin, tracing those freckles that seemed to dust the blonde's entire body like she was covered in stars. Their lips brushing against each other's perfectly and sneaking out despite Lotte's protests to watch the night sky. It all sounded amazing. 

Sitting up in her bed, Amanda realized just what she had been thinking. She felt some heat rise to her cheeks and hid her mouth behind her hand. Maybe she really did have a crush on Lotte... Remembering what the redhead had said earlier made Amanda blush a little more and she let out another sigh.

Constanze looked up from her work for the umpteenth time and finally decided to put her machine to the side, focusing on Amanda. Jasna leaned forward, pointing the open chip bag towards the redhead, "Do you want one?"

Amanda grabbed a handful of the snacks and stuffed them into her mouth, leaving crumbs on her bed. Constanze grabbed her wand, making a small vacuuming robot clean up the mess before landing a soft punch on Amanda's head. 

"Ouch! What was that Cons? You're so mean to me!" Amanda pouted, faking the hurt in her voice. Constanze resisted the urge to punch her friend again and instead signed something. Amanda had introduced her to sign language before but with the parade fiasco and her machines, the shorter girl didn't have much time to practice. Thankfully she could at least spell out a name.

"Lotte? What do you wanna know?" Amanda asked, knowing full well what Constanze meant, "You know, she's our friend. Yeah she's like, really fucking adorable or whatever, but like whatever right?"

The shorter girl felt her brain starting to melt. It really pissed her off when Amanda acted like an idiot. She flicked the redhead's nose, frowning and crossing her arms. Really, why was it so hard to admit you just liked someone?

"Amanda," Jasna quietly interjected, "If you really like Lotte, you need to show her. Like not flirting with all the other girls."

"I mean, it's not like I... Oh whatever. I guess I do like Lotte a lot. Fuck, what's happening to me man? I used to be so cool and now I'm thinking about taking her to get ice cream. Fucking ice cream! How boring is that?"

"I think it sounds lovely." Jasna licked her lips, imagining how nice ice cream would be just about now. 

"Besides, how do I know she isn't straight?" Amanda sighed, lying back down in her bed. 

Taking her wand, Constanze used the magic to spell out 'Isn't she questioning?' in the air. This caused the redhead to sit back up and her eyes to gleam.

"Are you serious!?" Constanze nodded, "Then I totally got a chance! I mean, no one can resist the charms of Amanda O' Neill!" 

Constanze rolled her eyes again, shooting Amanda a questioning look.

"Of course I'm gonna stop flirting with girls and stuff. Now that I know I have a chance with Lotte I'm gonna focus on her!" Amanda got out of bed, puffing out of her chest and grinning, "Watch out Lotte Yanson, 'cause O'Neill's got her eyes on ya'!"

Jasna smiled, clapping softly as Constanze sat back down with her machine. At least this will get rid of one annoyance in her day, and besides, she genuinely wished her friend success. But she wasn't sure just how successful it will be with Lotte as the target of affection. 

The next day, Amanda actually bothered to go to class or at least, she offered to walk to class with Lotte and the others. While she spent most of the time chatting away with Akko, Constanze could see the redhead shoot a few glances over at Lotte who was talking with Jasna about some class work. When they reached the classroom, Amanda told the group she was going to ditch. Despite protests, Amanda insisted that she wasn't going to go to class. The others reluctantly let her go and began to walk into the room. 

Right when Lotte was about to walk into class, she felt someone's hand grab her arm. Looking behind her, she saw Amanda holding her wrist, a smirk on the redhead's face. Adjusting her glasses, something she did out of habit when she was nervous, Lotte clutched her book closer to her chest.

"Um, Amanda, I should really be getting into class. It takes me a little time to set up all my materials and-"

"I know," the redhead let go of Lotte' wrist, grinning, "I just wanted to say I hope you don't miss me too much. And one more thing..."

Amanda tapped her chin as if she was deep in thought. Lotte shifted her weight from one foot to the other, waiting for the redhead to speak. 

"Oh yeah!" Amanda smiled, "What kind of coffee do ya' like?"

"Huh?" the question had caught Lotte off guard and the blonde struggled to think of an answer quickly, "Well, I uh, I like just plain lattes I guess."

Grinning, Amanda nodded once before turning her wand into a broom. "Thanks for telling me Lotte!" Just as she said that, the redhead rode off down the hall past some confused students. The blonde was just as confused but snapped out of it when she heard the warning bell for class ring, prompting her to rush inside.

From down the hall, Jasna and Constanze were watching from the door to their own classroom. The shorter girl felt exhausted from watching that completely one-sided flirting. Somehow she felt this wasn't going to be much better than Amanda flirting with 10 girls at a time...

"Aren't they cute Constanze?" Jasna sighed dreamily, nibbling on a chocolate bar. Constanze shrugged, walking into class with a sigh. Unlike Akko and Diana who figured out their feelings fairly quickly, Constanze felt like these two were a long way in the making.

**Author's Note:**

> so me and godbear were talking about lwa ships and then we went to sexuality hc and then lotte in a relationship and then....... lottexamanda happened and i dont know why but hERE JUST TAKE IT


End file.
